FrankJavCee
FrankJavCee is the alias for Los Angeles-based music producer Frank Contreras. He is most known for his series of comedic how-to YouTube videos that act as both tutorials and parodies for various music genres. Two videos on his channel have reached over 1 million views: "Two Girls One Cup" (1.7 million), and "How to make Trap Music" (1.2 million). His main YouTube channel, FrankJavCee, has over 290,000 subscribers and 19 million views. His secondary channel, DankFrank, has 23,000 subscribers and 800,000 views. On SoundCloud, his most played track is "Simpsonwave" with over 720,000 plays. Profile I MAKE VIDEOS THEY ARE DUMB U SHOULD WATCH EM!!! HOW TO VIDEOS https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBuAOcHcmnSwnsm4hptsJHM1fyJRWAerY External Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/frankjavcee * Tumblr: https://frankjavcee.tumblr.com * YouTube: https://youtube.com/user/frankjavcee * Facebook: https://facebook.com/frankjavcee * BANDCAMP: https://frankjavcee.bandcamp.com Tracks (@frankjavcee) # Simpsonwave (724,000) # Vaportrap by FrankJavCee (200,000) # How To Make Big Room House (197,000) # How To Clams Casino (129,000) # J Dilla Nujabes Style Beat (119,000) # Sweet Future Funky Stuff (108,000) # Cloud Rap (Clouds) (95,800) # Lana Del Rey || Off To The Races | FrankJavCee Remix (92,500) # Sausage Remix (83,700) # 8Bit High With You (76,300) # I Wanna Get High With You (70,100) # Mustard (67,000) # RIP Harambe (61,900) # Authentic Vaporwave (60,900) # Gabber - Time 2 Dance (60,100) # Aesthetic Fashion (feat. Marionismagical) (60,000) # How To Make Deep House (57,900) # COOL.DUCK (57,100) # (Can't Hold Us Royals) Macklemore vs Lorde (55,300) # IDM (53,700) # Horchata (52,000) # Ocean Grunge (47,200) # Futuresupermario64funk (46,100) # Its Not A Drop Its A Keyboard Solo (43,100) # Ghost Tribe FrankJavCee (41,100) # Zelda Shop Trap prod by FrankJavCee (40,300) # My Thoughts On Future Funk (40,100) # Two Girls One Cup (39,200) # Show Me Where It Hurts (37,200) # Sexual Penetration (36,900) # Bubble Gum Bass (34,500) # Marijuana Future Bass (33,500) # Don't Wanna Know (32,700) # Escape (31,800) # Angel Bbz (31,600) # 3A Bbm - Love Is Real (31,200) # Visions and Potions (30,200) # War Is Not The Answer (28,900) # Fetishized Suicide produced by Purple Cloud (28,100) # Lofi Hop (28,100) # Working Class Paradox (27,900) # Dance By Myself (feat. Yung Bruja) (27,100) # lofi house (27,000) # Love Trap Step (26,900) # Egotistic Testicular (26,500) # So Damn Beautiful (Instrumental) (26,400) # Pokemon Cheese (25,600) # (Footwork) Spank Dat Pussy (24,700) # Farm and Bass (24,300) # Future Ass Contest (23,700) # I'm In A Witches House (23,500) # Rushing and Moving (22,800) # 10A Bm - Bounce (22,300) # Happy Hardcore - Sugar Rush (21,000) # Reasons I Love Da Coco (20,500) # Extra Extra Extra Tone (20,100) # Crystal Catles Christmas Sample Pack (18,900) # Never Sleep (17,700) # Nightcore - Never Sleep (16,900) # Omegawave1986 (Instrumental) (16,300) # American Boy (15,300) # Crazy Wavy Baby (15,000) # (8-Bit) Skrillex - Bangarang (FrankJavCee Remix) (14,500) # Lady Gaga ||| Guy (FrankJavCee 8Bit) (14,400) # Breakcore (11,900) # Nightcore - Future Bass (11,800) # Get Away (Instrumental) (10,700) # 1985 (Instrumental) (10,700) # We Flow (Instrumental) (10,100) # Fantasy (Instrumental) (9,200) # Million Ways To Love You (feat. Marionismagical) (9,100) # Feeling Your Wave (8,600) # Pls Dont Leave Me Behind (feat. Marionismagical) (7,640) # Crystal Castles - Reckless (FrankJavCee Remix) (7,600) # Fuck Being Relevant (Instrumental) (7,400) # Spooky Trap (Instrumental) (7,180) # By Myself (7,100) # Trying My Best (7,000) # Sound Of The Animals (6,700) # Digital Dreams (Instrumental) (6,500) # Feeling It (6,400) # What's The Rhythm For (Instrumental) (6,300) # IDK (Instrumental) (6,200) # An Interlude (Instrumental) (5,840) # (8Bit) Lana Del Rey | Young And Beautiful (FrankJavCee Cover) (5,810) # Link's Great Awakening (8-Bit Dance Remix) (5,470) # (8Bit) Lorde ||| Royals (5,460) # Every Everything (5,400) # Skrillex - Equinox (FrankJavCee Remix) (5,200) # Obsessed With You (Instrumental) (5,070) # Made Up Dreams (Instrumental) (5,020) # No Guarantees Or Promises (Instrumental) (5,000) # Future House (Instrumental) (4,900) # Pop Song (Instrumental) (4,700) # Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed (FrankJavCee Remix) (4,500) # Ghetto House (Instrumental) (4,460) # Alone With Me (Instrumental) (4,400) # Delusions Of Grandeur (Instrumental) (4,200) # Hip Hop Believe It Stuff (Instrumental) (4,186) # Rihanna - Where Have You Been (FrankJavCee 8-Bit) (4,185) # Can't Do This By Myself (Instrumental) (4,160) # Spank That (Instrumental) (4,000) # Popular Music (Instrumental) (3,970) # Dance By Myself (Instrumental) (3,940) # All I Want Is Food! (3,660) # Attention 4 Money (Instrumental) (3,600) # Tell It Like It Is (Instrumental) (3,500) # Touch You (feat. Marionismagical) (3,400) # Red Megamix (3,200) # Supposed To Be (3,100) # So In Love With You (3,000) # Be Mine (2,500) Reposts (@frankjavcee) # Ghost Data - Blatant Plagiarism (280,000) # Nelward - Apple Shampoo (88,700) # Hot Dad - R.I.P. Meme (feat. FrankJavCee) (67,400) # Cecilia (FrankJavCee & Marionismagical) - So Damn Beautiful (Frankmusik Remix) (59,300) # ロードスRhodes & LemKuuja - Hollywood (55,700) # Nelward - Brain Dance (feat. Paige) (34,400) # Vicennes - Sims Trappin' (feat. FrankJavCee) (24,000) # Nelward - Toy World (22,800) # Nelward - Seafoam Breeze (22,700) # Nelward - The Minus World (18,200) # Nelward - Strawman (17,100) # holy$wagg - Swaggycast 9 Meme Lord Dank Frank Part 1 (13,400) # Nelward - The Wild Firmament (11,600) # AUGU & FrankJavCee - Pretty Cool Duck (7,500) # DJ Super Sonic - Vaportrap (3,000) Category:Producers Category:Male Category:United States Category:California Category:Los Angeles Category:Electronic